I've Found You
by iShipNustinBieran
Summary: Harry had a vision of Voldemort wanting to kill Draco and when he wakes up one summer morning, he sees Dumbledore drinking tea with Petunia and takes him to Hogwarts. Full summary inside. This is my first fic. Alive Sirius! Yaoi HPDM A bit OOCish and AU


Author's Note: This is my first fic so please don't bash or send flames to me if you do not like something in it. :D

Summary: Harry had a vision of Voldemort wanting to kill Draco and when he wakes up one summer morning, he sees Dumbledore drinking tea with Petunia and takes him to Hogwarts. He explores the school and gets introduced to the family he thought he'd never meet. Good Dursleys. Good Malfoys. Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. HPDM Slash! Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It is the most precious work of J.K. Rowling. No profit has been made with this work.

"Draco" Speech

"_Draco_" Thoughts

Chapter 1: The Vision

He stands in an empty dimly lit room, gripping his wand and getting close to breaking it. Four hooded people are bowing and shaking in fear before him. They know that their master is furious with the loss of one of his most trusted, faithful and loyal families.

The general of his forces raised her head a bit and spoke. "My lord, they were never strong enough to carry on your orders with success. That was proven when Lucius failed to retrieve the prophecy." Voldemort focused his red eyes on the person who just spoke and raised his wand to her direction. "Yes, Bellatrix. You are correct with your statement. However, not only Lucius failed that night but also you as well. As I heard it, you had the perfect chance to kill your blood traitor of a cousin and yet you still missed when your half-blood niece threw a simple curse at you. I was greatly disappointed for someone who learned the dark arts from me." Though calmly said, the disappointment and anger was evident on the Dark Lord's voice that still sent shivers to the spine of his follower.

"My Lord, perhaps we should plan hastily to kidnap the Malfoy heir and kill him. That would shatter the minds of Lucius and Narcissa and will drive them straight to us. Then we shall finish them off." Dolohov said, not even making an effort to raise his head. "I do not see the need for me to plan the abduction of that wretched traitor when there are other important things that need my attention. The four of you, Yaxley, Antonin, Rookwood and Bellatrix shall devise a plan to kidnap the Malfoy boy and bring his parents to us. But I want to kill Draco personally. He was exactly why Lucius and Narcissa betrayed us. A word of advice my dear friends, your plan should be flawless because that family is now under the protection of the champion of mudbloods and blood traitors. That is all. You are dismissed."

All the men breathed a silent sigh of relief when they heard their master dismiss them. They all stood up, bowed to Voldemort and was about to leave the room. They were a step away from the door when Voldemort raised his wand and all three dropped to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Bellatrix didn't move and kept her head low as a maniacal smile formed on her lips when she heard the screams. "_You should know better than to get out of the room immediately after our Lord dismissed us. He doesn't like it when people show him that they do not want to be in his presence._" After a few minutes of noise, Voldemort seemed to have had enough of his favorite habit and lifted the Cruciatus Curse. Bellatrix straightened her face, rose up and bowed to Voldemort once more before turning around to see the seemingly electrocuted Death Eaters whose hands and feet are twitching.

A hundred miles away, a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead woke up with his head aching. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand and put it on, getting a clear vision of his cousin's second bedroom. "_I just had the most ridiculous vision of all. The Malfoy family betrayed Voldemort? That would only happen if the world is about to end. Seriously?"_ Harry Potter thought while he got up and made his bed before heading down to the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. He saw the morning sun and looked at the wall clock by the stairs of Number Four, Privet Drive. Seeing that it was already ten o'clock, it made him hungrier. He shook his head at the thought of oversleeping because of that ridiculous vision.

Harry got down the stairs and heard chattering voices in the kitchens. That opened his ears more because he is hearing a bit of laughter and a familiar old voice. The Boy-Who-Lived entered the kitchen and was astounded of the scene before him. Dumbledore is drinking tea with his Aunt Petunia and even laughing with her, early in the morning! Surely this was not something that you see every day. The light laughter ended when Harry's old professor and aunt stopped talking to look at him. "Good morning, Harry my boy. You look astounded. Is laughing with your aunt here a new sight for you?", said Dumbledore who's eyes were twinkling as usual. "I admit that this is a bit awkward for me, sir. I am not used to seeing you with Aunt Petunia. Well anyways, good morning as well, Professor Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia. If I may ask, what brings you here, sir?" Harry asked while shifting his weight from his left foot to the other.

Petunia rose from her chair and went up to Harry pushing him to the table. "Why don't you eat breakfast first Harry and then Professor Dumbledore will answer your questions." Harry sat down and grabbed the fork beside the plate that was ready for him. He put some bacon on his plate and poured some orange juice on his glass. He ate the bacon and this was when the old headmaster started speaking. "I came here to escort you to Hogwarts Harry. The Order has gotten word that Voldemort is planning to attack you here. Of course the wards here were strengthened and there are always Order member who are keeping an eye on you and your family. But it is better to be safe than sorry. That's why I've decided to take you to Hogwarts where Voldemort cannot touch or even go near you. After you finish eating your breakfast, I must ask you to go and pack your stuff so that we can be on our wa. You will spend the rest of your vacation there." Dumbledore was pulling his long silver beard slightly while explaining everything to Harry.

The raven haired boy finished his breakfast and excused himself to the adults. He was at the door of the kitchen when Dudley entered. "Dudley, thank goodness you are here. Could you do me a small favor of helping Harry pack his things? He is going to Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore here for the remainder of his vacation." Petunia said, smiling hopefully at his not so large son. "Sure, mum. Let's go and get packing, Harry. I'll race you there." Dudley said while laughing a bit and running upstairs like a child. "NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE BOYS!" Aunt Pentunia shouted over the boys who immediately stopped running when they heard her. "Teenagers these days are so energetic, don't you think, Professor?" She said in her normal voice while refilling the wise wizard's cup of tea. "Yes, I definitely agree with you on the Petunia. I am pretty sure that Harry will maximize his energy when he meets the other people taking refuge at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in an all-knowing voice.

"What do you mean by that, headmaster?" Petunia asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Things have taken a turn for our side lately, Petunia. A family who was known for supporting the Dark Lord recently betrayed him and joined the side of light." Dumbledore said while his mouth was covered by the cup he is holding. "Who is this family you are speaking of?" Petunia asked after sipping tea from her cup. "The pureblooded Malfoys, of course."


End file.
